


Sidebar, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-08
Updated: 2006-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A sidebar to a celebrity magazine on the Josh/Donna relationship which will run the same time as a feature on the President and First Lady.





	Sidebar, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Someone on one of the message boards I read suggested this scenario and it was just too good to pass up. My goal was to keep it under 500 words.  


* * *

Their Washington D.C. condo is well appointed but hardly as flashy as where they spend the majority of their time in their respective offices in The White House. On this rare free Saturday afternoon they are the typical newlywed couple, not the power couple one would expect. As Josh Lyman, Chief of Staff to the President of the United States invites me into his home, his wife, Donna Moss-Lyman, Chief of Staff to the First Lady, busies herself in the kitchen. When she comes into the living room with drinks and snacks her husband jumps to help her. When they sit down together on the sofa they are as close as propriety will allow. Mr. Lyman looks at his wife adoringly and she smiles at him before getting back to her guests.

They are what has been come to be known in Washington circles as "The Other First Couple."

"We met before the New Hampshire primary for the first Bartlet Campaign nine years ago. I was a volunteer and was assigned to be his secretary." Mrs. Moss-Lyman explains.

"Not actually true," her husband smiles, "she appointed herself my assistant. I don't really think I had a choice."

Mrs. Moss-Lyman worked for Mr. Lyman for the next seven years, finally quitting to take a position for Vice-President Bob Russell. Shortly thereafter Mr. Lyman left his position at the White House to become the campaign manager for the Santos for President Campaign. Although rumors have often surrounded the couple regarding their relationship during those seven years in the White House, they are quite clear; it was a simple business relationship.

It wasn't until Mrs. Moss-Lyman came to work for the Santos presidential campaign that her relationship with Mr. Lyman changed.

“We’d always known there was something there, but it would have been inappropriate to act on anything when I was working for Josh in the White House. Then I was the opposition and it would have been even more inappropriate. Josh knew that.”

“Although I did try to sabotage all of her dates when she was working for me,” Mr. Lyman grins at his wife.

During the campaign the relationship flourished and, after President Santos had been elected, the couple took a vacation and surprised everyone by returning from it married.

“We’d known each other for eight and a half years. What were we going to do, date? I already knew her better than anyone in the world. We knew we loved each other. Marriage was the next logical step.” Mr. Lyman explained.

On February 2 the Lymans celebrated the ninth anniversary of their meeting, and the 2 month anniversary of their marriage. Their lives are so busy; Mr. Lyman didn’t do anything to celebrate the event, although he confides that he has something special planned for April 24th. When asked why, Mrs. Moss-Lyman interrupts good-humoredly, “because he lives to irk me. But that’s a story for another time.”


End file.
